Más, más, más, por favor
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Craig se aventura a las frías calles de South Park hacia la humilde casa de su amigo Kenny. Recibió una propuesto exquisita, y cuando se4 trata del rubio, es imposible decir no. SongFic de Te quiero, puta - Rammstein LEMMON


_CRAIG POV'S_

Caminar por las calles de South Park con un simple abrigo podría causarle hipotermia a cualquiera y no estoy exagerando. Ayer hubo una "tormenta" de nieve (no era la gran cosa pero aun así causó estrago) y estaba nevando desde la mañana, por ende, hacía un frío de mil carajos. Aunque cuando uno vive desde que nació aquí se llega a acostumbrar, además… hay cierta cosa que me mantiene caliente…

¡Ja! ¿Creen acaso que saldría a caminar con este clima por capricho? No, ahora estaría en casa junto a Stripes, bebiendo chocolate caliente y jugando a la consola… pero cierta persona me hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar por nada del mundo.

Divisé su casa y sonreí de costado, cierta parte de mi cuerpo comenzaba a animarse con tan imaginarme lo que ocurriría en cuestión de minutos. Llegué al umbral de la humilde morada y toqué el timbre. Casi al instante fui recibido por un rubio, poseedor de una sensual mirada.

-Hola, Kenny- le saludé. Me dejó pasar y me quité el abrigo, adentro hacía un poco más de calor… ¿o era yo?

McCormick se acercó a mí y por instinto llevé mis manos a sus caderas para dar paso a un voluptuoso beso.

_Vamos, vamos, mi Amor_

Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos mientras me besaba con desesperación. Él me deseaba tanto como yo a él. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y lo apegué más a mí. Comenzó a librarse una húmeda batalla y yo sólo me dedicaba a saborear ansioso sus labios.

_Me gusta mucho tu sabor_

Sin dejar de besarme me guio hasta su habitación, me lanzó a su cama y cerró la puerta con llave sin despegarme su lasciva mirada. Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

_No, no, no, no corazón_

¿Si lo amo? No, claro que no y él tampoco a mí. Esa es la gracia. Hay un solo objetivo en nuestros encuentros casuales.

Kenny se abalanzó sobre mí y con fiereza me arrancó la playera. De igual forma le quité su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto su torso. Me senté al borde de la cama y él sobre mí. Introduje mis manos en su pantalón y tanteé su trasero bajo la ropa interior. No resistí más lo dejé boca abajo en el colchón de tal manera que se mantuviera arrodillado en el piso para dejar su culito expuesto.

_Mucho, mucho tu limón_

Sin permiso ni nada le quité sus jeans y procedí a lamer su entrada. Dios, sus suspiros me ponían a mil. Metí mi lengua y me deleité con su sabor. Le di una fuerte nalgada y jalé de los cabellos de su nuca. Primero quería desesperarlo, jugar un rato más con su lujuria.

_Dame de tu fruta_

_Vamos, mi Amor_

Me erguí un poco y le susurré al oído que me la mamara. Como el buen chico que es Kenny, pues hizo caso. Volví a sentarme y desabrochó mi pantalón, mi verga ya estaba lo bastante erecta. Cuando bajó el elástico del bóxer mi miembro lo golpeó en toda la boca. McCormick no hizo más que relamerse los labios para chupar con mayor facilidad mi polla.

_Te quiero, Puta_

Jamás le diré cuanto adoro sus caricias, nunca sabrá por mi boca lo mucho que me excitan sus gemidos aunque creo que ya lo sabe. Sentí como pronto llegaría al orgasmo así que sujeté sus cabellos y al mismo tiempo que llenaba su boca con mi semilla le dije: "_Te quiero, puta"_

_Ay que rico_

_Un, dos, tres_

Kenny sonrió con picardía, amaba que le tratara así. Se levantó y a horcajadas se posicionó sobre mí. Esto aún no acababa y no será así hasta que yo lo diga. Empezó a frotar su verga contra la mía, la cual se reanimaba muy rápido. Iniciamos un beso lleno de pasión secreta y yo llevé uno de mis dedos a su ano para, obviamente, meterlo en éste.

_Te deseo otra vez_

Suspiraba suavemente dentro de mi boca y movía sus caderas ligeramente. Ambos estábamos agitados. Le metí dos dedos más y jadeó.

_Pero no, no, no tu corazón_

Recalco que no tengo intenciones de estar con él en una relación que no se de sexo. Hablamos de esto antes y me quedó bien claro. Nada de amor ¿Qué caso tendría? Sólo serían más complicadas las cosas.

_Más, más, más de tu limón_

Cielos, mi pene ya está del todo animado. Kenny se dio cuenta y, besándome una vez más, bajó hasta mi entrepierna para, según él, lubricar un poco. Con brusquedad lo lancé al piso con la excusa de que había una mejor forma. Entendiendo, levantó sus piernas y vi su ano rosadito y dilatado. Escupí un par de veces en éste y comencé.

_Dame de tu fruta_

Lo penetré de una estocada y él soltó un reconocible grito de placer. Me movía y tocaba sus erectos pezones, de su pene comenzó a brotar pre-semen y me llené de orgullo. Sé que hago un buen trabajo.

_Dame de tu fruta_

_Vamos, mi Amor_

-¡Aah…! ¡Díos mío! Craig…- gritaba mientras mis estocadas se hacían más profundas. Tenía su carita toda sonrosada, sus ojos vidriosos, tal vez le dolía pero da igual, era mejor así. Seguí. Cada vez más fuerte. Él arqueó su espalda y yo aproveché para sentarlo sobre mí. Se movía de tal forma que me volvía loco. Mordí su cuello y susurré:

_Te quiero, puta_

-¡Ah…! ¡Dímelo de nuevo!-

-¡Te quiero, puta!- Por un carajo, se mueve como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Ese movimiento frenético de caderas ¡Por mil demonios! Siento que voy a acabar pero no planeó hacerlo ahora.

_Entre tus piernas voy a llorar_

_Feliz y triste voy a estar_

No, no podía terminar ahora. Por mucho que me encantara verlo juguetear con mi semen en su vientre y llevárselo a la boca para degustarlo con sensualidad. Diablos, si sigo pensando en eso acabaré antes.

_Feliz y triste voy a estar_

Debo aprovechar del todo este tiempo y por un carajo que lo haré. Me eché para atrás, disfrutando sus movimientos de arriba abajo. Puse mis manos en sus nalgas y le ayudé a moverse más rápido. Mierda, es tan sexy, sus suspiros, sus jadeos, el cómo su pene se mueve al ritmo de su contoneo.

_Más, más, más, por favor_

_Más, más, más_

_Si, si, señor_

-¡C-Craig! Dame… aah, dame más ¡Lo quiero todo, Craig!- Oh, mierda, adoro cuando se pone así. Como una perra en celo. Co una mano comencé a masturbarlo velozmente y con la otra le daba buenas nalgadas-

-¡Diablos, Craig! ¡Te pedí más! ¡Dame más!- Sí que estaba excitado. Solté una carcajada que asustaría a cualquiera pero que a Ken lo mojaba como la buena perra que es.

Sin cuidado lo lancé contra la cama y lo puse a cuatro patas. Le metí toda mi verga y torcí su brazo hacia atrás. Eran esas pequeñas muestras de sadismo que le encantaban.

_¡Si, si, señor!_

Apoyó su mejilla contra la sábana, podía ver como un hilillo de saliva salía de su boca. Me rogaba por más, que le diera más. Diablos, me tenía como loco. Nuestros jadeos, gemidos, gritos, todo se mezclaba en ese ambiente lleno del aroma característico del sexo.

En un nuevo cambio de posición, él quedó del todo empalado en mi verga mientras yo estaba estirado en la cama. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Volví a repeti:

_Te quiero, puta_

Saltaba sobre mí como loco. Ya estaba en mi punto más alto, me sentía volar y juzgando por si mirada él estaba a cerca de llegar al orgasmo

-Dime "puta", Craig ¡Aah…! Di lo z-zorra que soy…-

-Oh, te encanta eso, ¿no?- le di una fuerte nalgada –Te gusta que te trate así, zorra. Eres una perra –Dios, su cara, como adoro esa cara. Él ama que lo traten mal, o mejor dicho, que _yo _lo trate mal en la cama.

_Te quiero, puta_

El movimiento se aceleró. Sudábamos y gemíamos a más no poder. Jadeábamos a un ritmo sincronizado. Ya casi… estaba a punto… el vaivén se detuvo en el preciso momento en que eyaculaba en su interior. Sin pensar e inundado por la lujuria, grité:

_¡TE QUIERO, PUTA!_

* * *

_Yeaah! Aquí les regaló un corto lemmon porque ya como muchas fans sabemos, Craig no dura mucho en la cama (?) Bien, deben buscarle el sentido mas sexual que puedan a la canción, es muy sadasdsads_

_Y con esto me despido, ojalá me haya redimido un poquito ;w;_

_Recibo cualquier tipo de críticas ;D_


End file.
